Summer Nights
by Modern Whale
Summary: Liburan musim panas sudah usai, saatnya kembali ke sekolah...dengan kejutan! JuuSena yang gak terlalu dibahas. DLDR. RnR?


**A/N**: T-t-t-tunggu, buat Shanin, jangan gampar saya gara-gara belum nyelesain Dafuq, ternyata bikin lemon itu susah ya m(_ _)m

Oh, tapi tenang aja, fic yang ini bukan lemon. Hanya fic yang saya buat tengah malam sambil dengerin lagu, mikirin lebih keren Juumonji atau Ikari.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Summer Nights-nya John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John. Baru-baru ini dicover sama Glee, dinyanyiin sama Chord Overstreet sama Amber Riley. Samcedes FTW! \o/

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Richiro Inagaki – Yusuke Murata

* * *

><p>Liburan musim panas kali ini berlangsung lumayan lama. Jika tahun lalu para anggota DDB di-drill habis-habisan di Death March, kali ini Hiruma membiarkan mereka santai sedikit. Iyalah, orang Hiruma udah lulus. Kalau dia masih ada gak akan ada waktu santai-santai.<p>

Di hari pertama masuk, banyak murid yang mukanya lemas—seakan-akan pada awal liburan mereka menjadi napi yang bebas, lalu saat liburan melakukan kejahatan (nggak ngerjain PR), lalu akhir liburan dimasukin lagi ke penjara.

Ya, nggak semua (atau memang semua?) murid kayak gitu, tapi setidaknya Kuroki dan Togano merasa seperti itu.

"Duh… Juumonji mana sih. Biasanya malah dia yang pertama dateng." gerutu Kuroki. Bukannya ia kangen sama Juumonji, dia kan maunya nyontek PR kimia Juumonji. Juumonji memang preman, tapi dia otaknya encer, mungkin karena dipaksa bapaknya. Ngomong-ngomong soal bapaknya Juumonji, bapaknya juga punya luka 'kan di jidat? Mungkin aja dulu bapaknya preman juga. Atau lukanya memang keturunan?

Ehm. Maaf ngelantur. Abaikan saja teori itu.

…sampai mana tadi?

"Lo nyari dia juga ada maunya 'kan?" komentar Togano sambil membolak-balikan halaman komiknya.

Kuroki memutar bola matanya.

"Lo juga kan?"

Togano tertawa, tapi ia tidak kaget poker face-nya yang lumayan hebat (tapi tidak sehebat Hiruma atau Clifford atau Kristen Stewart) terbongkar oleh si monyong itu. Sejak dulu Kuroki memang bisa membaca Togano, Togano bisa membaca Juumonji dan Juumonji bisa membaca Kuroki. Kalau dibalik-balik sama aja.

Saat mereka asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar memukul meja Togano.

"Yo," sapa Juumonji. Tasnya ditenteng di pundak, tidak pakai dasi, blazer tidak dikancing—seperti biasa. "Ngapain aja lo liburan ini? Telpon gak diangkat-angkat."

"Dasar congek, kan gue udah bilang gue pergi ke rumah nenek gue, disana tuh gak ada sinyal," jelas Kuroki panjang lebar. "Eh, pinjem PR MTK dong."

Juumonji meraih ke dalam tasnya, mengeluarkan buku catatan matematikanya. Dasar anak alim. Kuroki menyambarnya dan segera mencatat soal dan jawabannya, seraya Juumonji menarik kursi orang lain dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan Kuroki & Togano. Tiba-tiba Juumonji berbicara dengan suara berbisik, memaksa Kuroki & Togano mencondongkan diri untuk mendengarkan.

"Lo tau gak," kata Juumonji, "Gue udah nembak dia."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Kuroki dan Togano histeris.

"Serius lu?" jerit Kuroki sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Juumonji.

"Demi apaaaaaaaaa? Omeji jimeoooo!" teriak Togano. Komiknya jatuh ke lantai, tapi ia tak peduli.

"Kapan woy?" teriak Kuroki, lebih kencang.

"Seminggu sebelum masuk…" jawab Juumonji.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA? JUUMONJI, Y U NO TELL ME EARLIER?" tuding Kuroki, menunjuk-nunjuk Juumonji dengan nista.

"HARUSNYA LO NGASIH TAU GUE PAS MASIH LIBURAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Diterima gak? Diterima gak? DITERIMA GAAAAAAK? **DITERIMA GAAAAAK**?"

"Trus dia-nya gimana? Shock? Histeris? Pingsan? Mukanya merah gak?"

"Lo nembaknya langsung, skype, DM twitter atau BBM?"

"Mukanya gimana? Merah? Se-merah apa?"

"Waktu nembak lo nyium dia gak? DIMANA? JIDAT? BIBIR? PIPI? PIPI SEBELAH MANA?"

Tiba-tiba Togano dan Kuroki terdiam. Mereka berbicara dengan suara berbisik, "Eh, emangnya elo nembak siapa?"

Juumonji menepuk jidat.

"Gue… Nembak…" bisik Juumonji dengan suara _sangat_ pelan, lalu menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk dekat jendela, yang ada di paling belakang, "…Dia."

Rahang Togano jatoh. Mulut Kuroki menganga.

"Lo nembak…" Kuroki menelan ludah. "Lo nembak Monta?"

"BUKAN GOBLOK! SEBELAHNYA! SEBELAHNYA!"

Sebelahnya Monta?

"Lo nembak…" kali ini Togano yang bicara, "…Sena?"

Juumonji mengangguk, mukanya memerah.

Mata Kuroki dan Togano terbelalak. Juumonji, si preman sangar berambut pirang, naksir sama Sena, balita cebol bermuka uke?

Memang, di cerita cinta, justru yang sangat berbeda itu yang jadi favorit. Contoh yang paling umum disini adalah HiruMamo—setan dan malaikat. Tapi… Juumonji dan Sena? Bagi Togano dan Kuroki itu hal yang luar biasa. Yang satu macho, yang satu ngaco.

"Terus… diterima ga?" tanya Kuroki. Lalu, seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Sena melirik ke arah Juumonji dengan muka merah dan tersenyum manis. "…_Never mind_."

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Uhehehehhehe… pendek sekali .<p>

Review?


End file.
